warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Character Activity Suggestion
So me and Shimmer have been discussing an idea for a major change to how the wiki works, as it's been brought to our attention the full extent of how overpopulated the clans are. This idea will affect the activity of characters, the amount of living characters, the adoption system, and possibly RP archiving schedules. The basic idea is that cats will have a requirement on how often they are RPed. Two paragraphs a month (amount is subject to change). Any cats who aren't RPed the required amount will be put up for adoption. Cats will have an additional month (also subject to change) to be adopted before they're officially declared dead, and marked as NPC status with an unknown residence. NPC status cats are not marked as up for adoption, but are available to be claimed and moved to an afterlife for permanent residence. This idea is being suggested to apply to all living clans (possibly with the exception of TSF depending on your opinions on the matter), therefore not including the afterlife residences. The activity requirement will not be required for cats in any of the afterlife residences. They may one day be suggested if they prove to be a problem, but currently will not be included in this. Cats who are willingly put up for adoption due to the owner no longer wanting it will be given an extra 2 weeks to find a new RPer. This will be kept track of through a adoption reasoning and a listing of the date the character was put up for adoption on the current adoption template. Former owners of a cat will be allowed to readopt their cat 2 times if they choose. Afterwards they'll be forbidden from adopting them again. This will be kept track of with a past owners list on the character's talk page. The month limit for adoptions will be applied to all currently available cats. Current afterlilfe residence cats up for adoption will be faded if not adopted by the end of the month. All afterlife residence cats who are willingly put up for adoption in the future will get the same treatment. Roleplay pages will be archived on a set date once a month to ease keeping track of character activity. Newly created cats will not be tracked for activity till the beginning of the month after they are created. This allows for time to work out personality and relations without having to worry about your cat being put up for adoption. Overall this will greatly improve the problem with overpopulation and ownerless characters. It will allow you to have only as many characters as you can keep active, while not limiting it to a certain number and therefore requiring you to track how many cats you have. It's a major change, but it'd definitely be for the better. What do you guys think? But what about minor characters, who wouldn't be rped much (such as characters from stories). Would they be excluded from this? [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 02:36, July 6, 2013 (UTC) No, it will include all character equally. It's not hard to type up two paragraphs for a character in a month. It doesn't even have to be all at once. Even if they're not active, it's really not that hard. I really like and encourage these changes heavily- it'll cut back on the amount of inactive cats we have, and it doesn't limit anyone on how many cats they can have. As long as they can manage them, they can have them. I do believe some of this should cover TSF, but, still stick to the limit of two cats- if you don't have two paragraphs with your TSF cat per month, then, it goes up for adoption. It's just two cats, so I don't see it being a huge problem with this group, as long as the roleplayers don't so mia. Being one of the users with forty+ StarClan cats, I also like this because it means I don't have to roleplay them as often xD It also allows you to kill a cat and just leave them dead, rather then worry about fading and them going up for adoption and the like. My only question is regarding the time after creating a character to develop everything. Say I made a cat at the end of the month. Do I have to be ready within the following week, or would I have a whole extra month to develop their character and slide by the regular rules? 02:41, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Hmm with the creating a character at the end of the month I'm not completely sure... I'll leave it for you guys to discuss among yourself but I think it'd be fair to allow until the next month if the character is created, say, within the last week of the month. The first few weeks of a kitten's life is nothing but suckling and their eyes and ears are closed. They don't have senses, and they can't move, so posting for them would be rather difficult (Even though in the Warrior universe, it's the first few days). i'd say that we should give used a month until it applies to this rule, for kits at least, although most post for the kit within a month more then two in paragraphs. For newly created charartcer, like an apprentice up, I would say a bit shorter of a time, considering their old enough to have emotions and feelings (Idk, this is just my opinion) I like this idea, it would really help me role play my cats and eliminate some of them that just float around and just stick on the alliences and aren't roleplayed (Jeez, StarClan will be stocked ouo) It would really help things around here, with the 70+ cats per clan. 02:57, July 6, 2013 (UTC) I really like it, but since I helped with it that's kind of a given. ouo As for what Leggy said about creating a cat at the end of the month, I think you would get another month if it's in the last week. As for kits, I think they would fall under newly created cats, so there would be a month where you wouldn't have to RP. I think. 03:06, 07/6/2013 I'd be open to perhaps deciding the kind of buffer time before you have to post depend on the character's age, but generally I think it'd be just fine making it a month for all new characters. Seems plenty for kits, and no real problem with allowing a little more than needed on older characters to ease tracking. But again, I'd be open to having it depend on age if others agree. I really like this idea. ^-^ However, what about the less active Clans like the Holiday Clans? What will happen then? [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 14:09, July 6, 2013 (UTC) We've decided to remove the Holiday Clans because most holidays are either religion-based or differ from your country, and we'd have to be open to opening hundreds of more holiday clans if we were to keep them. 14:20, July 6, 2013 (UTC) I also have another question. If we kill StarClan cats because we don't want them, or we have deceased cats from Fanfics, will they fade, be put up for adoption, or be left alone? If this was in Paleh's original paragraph, then I'm sorry, I just didn't catch it. [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 14:24, July 6, 2013 (UTC) (It was in the paragraph but I'll repeat it) If you kill your cat, and they go to either StarClan or the dark forest, they are above the rules. You can just ignore them and not rolplay them. Any afterlife character doesn't need to be roleplayed, but anything living still follows this. 14:27, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay, thanks Leggy. xP [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 14:29, July 6, 2013 (UTC) No problem. xP 14:30, July 6, 2013 (UTC) I just have a quick little question. What would happen if a person say went on a trip or had computer or internet issues and they were to adopt a cat for a third time? 16:33, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure I totally understood that post, but it'd basically be the same thing that happens now when you go on a trip and don't want your cats put up for adoption. You'll just sign the vacation list, whether it stays on the adoption page or moves somewhere else. If they can't sign it, it'll still be the same as what happens currently, which I believe is no exceptions made and cats are put up for adoption. Any other questions? If not, I say we should put this to a vote, and decide then, if all questions are clarified. 02:32, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Sounds fine to me, I guess. 02:34, 07/10/2013 Vote If the vote passes, all of these will go into effect on August 1st, and we will have a week after the vote closes, on July 24th, to begin our transition. Please place all votes beneath the line, and vote using or , depending on your opinions for the matter. ---- # I've said it before, and I'll say it again- this idea will make things so much more organized, and things will run much more smoothly with this. It has my full support as both a contributor and as staff member. 16:03, July 17, 2013 (UTC) # This idea has my full support. Things will run swimmingly. Excellent. 16:06, July 17, 2013 (UTC) # I'm agreeing with Leggy here, this idea will make things more organized, and benefit the wiki as a whole. It has my full support, as well. 16:08, July 17, 2013 (UTC) # This idea has my definite support as both staff and a contributor. It really will help out with these extra cats that float around the alliances but are never role-played, and will make things, hopefully, neater and organized. 16:14, July 17, 2013 (UTC) # 04:54, July 18, 2013 (UTC) # 15:10, 07/20/2013 # 15:25, July 20, 2013 (UTC) # 15:27, July 20, 2013 (UTC) # Aradia Ampora (talk) 01:03, July 21, 2013 (UTC) # -- 20:08, July 24, 2013 (UTC)